The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Nowadays, many vehicles include telematics systems that provide various telematics functions. The telematics functions include infotainment and safety-related functions. For example, the telematics systems can provide audiovisual infotainment assistance to vehicle occupants. Additionally, the telematics systems can be used to automatically or interactively request medical and/or roadside assistance in case of an emergency.